It's Time To Fall (In Love)
by QueenArianrhod
Summary: Soulmate AU : Tiap manusia memiliki timer dipergelangan tangan mereka, timer yang dimana akan terhenti diangka nol ketika mereka bertemu dengan belahan jiwa yang telah dipilih oleh takdir untuk mereka. Timer Harry terhenti dihari ia mati. Mungkin.. [Tom/Harry]
1. Intro

**AN**

Helloooooo, Lylul is baaaaccck!

Maaf bagi para pembaca yang suka dengan fanfic Lylul karena saya telah mengecewakan anda sekalian dengan absennya update pada fic-fic sebelumnya. Oh, ya, dan Lylul juga telah mengganti pen name jadi QueenArianrhod, bukan LylMccutie07.

_The Dawn _secara resmi telah dicap Hiatus. *dilemparin apel busuk*  
Maaf! Maaf! Maaf banget! Lylul telah kehilangan minat dan inspirasi untuk melanjutkannya, mungkin suatu saat, akan Lylul lanjutkan. Namun, jangan khawatir! _Once Upon A Dream _masih bakal dilanjutkan, namun dengan update yang lemoooooot karena sekarang Lylul telah mencapai masa-masa sulit disekolah penuh ancaman ujian kelulusan yang walau masih berabad-abad lagi, guru-guru tetap akan menjadi _slave driver. _

Tapi disela itu, Lylul akan mempersembahkan fic pendek yang hanya paling 3-5 chapter yang mudah dan memiliki kemungkinan update yang lebih tinggi dari _Once Upon A Dream_ (juga karena _OUAD_ lebih panjang chap-nya oleh sebab plot yang meliuk dan melilit erat bagai makrame). Fic ni akan dihiasi lagu2 pilihan Lylul yang menurut saya cocok untuk tiap seri fic. Maka, inilah fic ber-genre _romance _saya! Dengan pairing utama : Tom Riddle/Harry Potter! *fanfare & conffeti*

Tema kali ini ialah : _Soulmate Timer_.

Mungkin banyak dari kalian yang telah mengetahui apa itu _Soulmate Timer _dari website-website di internet atau berbagai media lain. Di Intro ini, akan dijelaskan tentang tema kali ini. Tapi bagi kalian yang kurang mengerti, silahkan dibaca disini ( !) : nyah86. tumblr post/ 70354729533/ musicalfantasy27-nerdykid37 (tinggal hapus2 _space_-nya)

Soundtrack akan dirilis di chap tambahan. Chapter fic ini akan ada 5 (termasuk Intro dan Spin-Offs), maka Soundtrack list akan dimasukan di akhir chapter Spin-Offs. Inilah Intro-nya! Tunggu chap 1-nya ya! Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan menulis. Tolong di-review!

–Cheers!

* * *

~:~:~:~:~:~~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

.:Time To Fall (In Love):.  
A Harry Potter fanfic brought to you by :  
QueenArianrhod  
Characters rightfully belongs to :  
J.K Rowling  
Main pairing : Tom/Harry

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

~INTRO~

~:~:~:~:~:~~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

.

Tiap manusia memiliki timer dipergelangan tangan mereka, timer yang dimana akan terhenti diangka nol ketika mereka bertemu dengan belahan jiwa yang telah dipilih oleh takdir untuk mereka. Tiada yang bisa mengontrol siapa yang akan menjadi belahan jiwa mereka, tiada yang tahu juga bagaimana mereka akan bertemu. Mereka hanya tahu _kapan._

Banyak yang saling bertemu dimasa-masa kejayaan mereka; usia remaja atau berkarier. Ada yang bertemu ketika keduanya masih tidak mengerti konsep 'cinta' seperti anak-anak. Ada mereka yang bertemu ketika kedua atau salah satunya telah menikah atau ketika keduanya telah berambut seputih dan setipis abu sementara kulit mereka bagaikan kertas krep. Ada juga yang bertemu ketika mereka lahir, begitu juga ada yang menemukan masing-masing diranjang kematian mereka.

Banyak pemuda yang ditakdirkan bersama seorang gadis, begitu juga sebaliknya. Ada wanita yang ditakdirkan bersama wanita lain, ada lelaki yang bersama lelaki. Ada pasangan yang berbeda iman, ada yang berbeda bangsa, ada yang berbeda keyakinan. Tak ada yang keberatan atas hal itu. Cinta ialah cinta.

Namun, juga banyak yang tak pernah bertemu dengan belahan jiwa mereka. Mungkin salah satunya meninggal sebelum mereka bertemu, atau terkadang, ada yang saling bertemu, namun memutuskan untuk memilih jalan mereka masing-masing, dan memilih cinta mereka lebih inginkan. Ada juga yang walau telah bertemu orang pilihan untuknya tapi memilih untuk selamanya hidup tanpa kekangan orang lain. Walaupun ada yang memilih menghabiskan hidup dengan orang yang tidak ditakdirkan untuk mereka, tetap tiada yang bisa mengalahkan gejolak asmara sedahsyat yang diberikan belahan jiwa yang sesungguhnya. Tapi itulah hidup, itu hidup mereka, pilihan mereka. Itulah keyakinan mereka.

Akan tetapi, apakah mereka pernah merasakan waktu melamban dan terhenti sejenak untuk mereka yang bertemu separuh hati masing-masing?

Apakah mereka mendengar jiwa mereka bersua, yang sebelumnya sunyi menjadi penuh irama, memainkan melodi senada penuh cinta menenggelamkan?

Namaku Harry Potter, dan inilah cerita dimana detik aku bertemu dengan pasanganku, adalah detik dimana aku mati. Dan lahir baru.

Kurasa, sih.. Soalnya Tom sering bilang (menggoda) bahwa aku pasti lahir baru, setelah akhirnya aku menceritakan pengalamanku ini padanya.

* * *

**AN :**

Gimana? mohon review!


	2. Falling In Love (Literally)

**AN**

Chap satu telah tiba! Maaf lama nunggu, soalnya panjang!  
Ada pertanyaan? Silahkan ajukan di review. Nanti akan dijawab di chapter berikutnya.  
Ditiap chap akan ada kutipan lirik lagu _soundtrack_ fic ini, sayangnya saya tak bisa mengirimkan link karena fanfiction . net itu pelit fitur link. Maaf ya!  
Bagi yang pingin tahu, disini Harry dan teman-teman seangkatannya berumur enam-belas tahun, Tom dua-puluh tiga. Beda tujuh tahun, hehe. Oh, dan Luna kujadikan seumuran dengan Harry.  
Review, ya! Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan menulis.

–Cheers.

* * *

_Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock.._

Ia tahu jelas ia tengah terjatuh.  
Angin melesat melewati dirinya hingga menciptakan siulan,  
Gravitasi menariknya tanpa ampun, rakus ingin menelannya ke bumi.  
Jam di menara berdentang sekali, menggema disela kerusuhan batinnya.  
Inikah waktunya ia meninggalkan dunia?

_Hickory, dickory, dock,  
The mouse ran up the clock.__..  
__  
_Ditengah siulan angin dan cambukan rasa takut, ia mendengar melodi samar.  
Nyaris tak tertangkap, namun iramanya yang sederhana membuatnya mudah mengingatnya.  
Lagu itu seolah menyelimutinya, karena hanya itu suara yang ia dengar.

_The clock struck one,  
The mouse __fall __down__..._

Waktu melamban tanpa sebab, jatuhnya terhenti mendadak.  
Dia yakin ia telah sampai didaratan, tapi kenapa daratan begitu nyaman?  
Pandangannya yang sebelumnya terus menatap angkasa, menangkap sebentuk wujud.

Siapa dia?

Kepalanya membentur sesuatu yang keras.  
Tepat setelahnya, ia dapat mendengar bunyi detik jam berginang dibenaknya,  
_Tiktiktiktiktiktiktiktiktik –_cepat sekali_._

Hingga akhirnya, bunyi detik tersebut terhenti.  
Jam menara berdentang nyaring.  
_Teng!_

Dentang tarian tuts piano yang merdu mengalun.  
Asal suara itu tidak dari luar tubuhnya, tidak juga menyusup lewat telinga,  
Tapi jantungnya berdetak mengikuti dentang piano itu,  
Apakah itu hatinya yang bernyanyi?  
Dan, bagaikan televisi yang dimatikan mendadak; segala bentuk warna, wujud, dan bunyi lenyap.  
Sunyi yang begitu pekat serasa nyaring, hilang sudah kesadarannya  
Begitu juga nafasnya.

Tapi irama musik sederhana itu masih bermain,  
Menggema dalam kepalanya yang berdentum perih...  
_  
Hickory, dickory, dock__.._

**.**

**.**

**.**

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

_1 _

Falling In Love.. Literally.

~:~:~:~:~:~~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

**.**

Harry Potter adalah pemuda yang bahagia.

Orangtuanya menyayanginya tanpa batas, sementara Harry menjadikan ayah-ibunya sebagai pusat kehidupannya yang lebih berharga dari seluruh emas di bumi; mereka hidup berkecukupan dan harmonis. Ia akrab dengan teman-temannya, hidupnya normal-normal saja. Memang, ia pernah dibuli waktu masih TK, tapi masa-masa itu sudah lewat. Nilai-nilai sekolahnya tidak mempesona, tapi lumayan, dan ia bangga dengan angka-angka dikertas tugas dan ujiannya yang murni hasil jerih payah belajar semalam suntuk –dan ia berani sumpah demi tulang-belulang nenek moyangnya, ia tidak menyontek sama sekali. Ia lebih ngeri pada bayangan wajah ibunya yang terlipat lekuk-lekuk kekecewaan daripada diremedial.

Hidupnya normal, dan ia bahagia. Maka dari itu, ketika seorang suster mendatanginya, membawa serta seorang pria berjas putih yang setelah memperkenalkan diri, adalah seorang psikiater, ia langsung dibuat kaget dan bingung bukan kepalang.

"Ma- maaf, b-bisa tolong di-ulangi?" Harry terbata sekaligus tertegun, masih teraduk disorentasi dari campuran kepala yang berkabut akibat baru siuman dan pertanyaan menggegerkan.

Psikiater –yang sebelumnya telah memberi izin untuk memanggilnya Dokter Stan, menampilkan wajah simpatik. "Bisa kau ceritakan, mengapa kau berniat untuk mengakhiri hidupmu, Harry? Karena banyak orang yang menyayangimu; keluargamu, teman-temanmu, mereka akan amat sedih jika kau– "

Dokter Stan tidak mampu lagi berkata, karena berikut setelahnya, Harry melakukan impresi sempurna seekor burung beo yang panik karena seseorang menggoyang-goyangkan sangkarnya. Kedua lengannya melambai-lambai diudara seakan baru disengat tegangan listrik tinggi, ekspresinya bagaikan seseorang yang baru menyaksikan penampakan hantu, sementara suaranya naik beberapa oktaf. Ia meneriakan puluhan bentuk sinonim dari kalimat penyangkalan penuh semangat yang patut ditakjubkan, karena berasal seorang yang baru saja enam menit siuman dari koma dua bulan. Dia berhasil memecahkan rekor dunia dengan menciptakan pidato mengharukan tentang betapa ia mencintai kelurga serta teman-temannya, betapa ia bahagia telah lahir ke alam fana, mensyukuri hidupnya dan sebangsanya, hanya dalam kurun waktu lima detik.

Setelah lima belas menit penuh tanpa jeda mendengarkan peledakan isi hati Harry sampai telinganya gatal-perih, Dokter Stan sudah tidak kuat lagi, ia mulai menenangkan pasiennya yang histeris. "Baiklah, Harry. Kalau kau tidak berniat bunuh diri, bisa kau ceritakan apa yang terjadi di menara dua bulan yang lalu? Apakah ada yang mendorongmu jatuh?"

Tidak ada yang menjatuhkannya, tidak juga ia menjatuhkan diri. Dia sendiri baru tahu bahwa kaca jam menara itu ternyata bisa dibuka kalau didorong.

Hari itu, diakhir bulan Agustus, ia menyutujui tawaran Remus untuk mengunjungi menara jam di alun-alun kota, dimana sahabat ayahnya itu bekerja sebagai mekanis yang disewa salah satu anggota dewan pengurus kota untuk mengecek mesin jam yang menjadi kepala menara tersebut, yang kebetulan bersebelahan dengan gereja. Gereja yang dikunjunginya bersama ayah-ibunya, Remus sendiri tidak sengaja bertemu dengan mereka dijalan setapak menuju bangunan suci tersebut.

Rencananya, ia dan Remus akan memasuki ruangan mekanis jam yang megah dan berbau besi dan berpijakan kayu yang walau tua masih kokoh untuk kaki manusia melangkah, orantua Harry akan mengunjungi gereja duluan, dan menunggunya disana. Remus akan memeriksa mekanisme dan mesin jam, sementara Harry menjelajah isi ruangan dengan peraturan : Jangan mencari bahaya, kalau ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan, jangan dekati. Oke, Harry? Remus memperingatkan dengan lembut.

Sayang sekali untuk Remus, karena bukan Harry yang mencari bahaya, tapi bahaya yang selalu menemukannya.

Neville –teman masa kecil Harry yang selalu nempel dengannya dari bayi sampai mungkin bahkan kiamat, berkat hubungan kedua orangtuanya yang sama eratnya dengan orangtua Neville– selalu bercanda, bahwa Harry adalah medan magnet masalah dengan kaki. Dan, sebagai balasan, Harry selalu bercanda, bahwa Neville adalah kakek paruh-baya berumur seabad dalam kedok pemuda bugar. Karena, sumpah demi Bapa di Surga, cowok itu pelupa selevel lansia!

Dia tidak memasuki tempat-tempat rawan bahaya, ia tidak mendekatkan diri ketepian pijakan kayu yang dipaku disisi-sisi dan sela-sela ruang mesin untuk dijadikan lantai, dia tidak mengunjungi baut dan roda gigi raksasa yang mampu menggilas kepalanya hingga remuk. Oh, tidak. Ia hanya berjalan mendekati kaca-kaca yang tersusun bagai puzzle untuk membentuk dinding jam, pola susunannya indah dan artistik namun sederhana, cahaya putih yang menyusup dari luar terpecah-pecah dibias oleh potongan kaca bermacam koordinasi warna yang bagaikan berlian, maka bayanng-bayang warna cahaya yang cantik menghiasi tempat suram tersebut menjadi indah dan penuh misteri, mencuri nafas dan menarik keluar keingintahuannya untuk bermain.

Harry merasa begitu mungil mendongkakkan kepala untuk memandang jam tersebut, jarum-jarumnya lebih tinggi dari dirinya, ia dapat merasakan tiap getaran yang diciptakan jarum detik yang konstan terus bergerak. Dari dalam, ia bisa melihat menembus keluar. Pemandangannya indah, ia dapat melihat susunan atap-atap bangunan, dan meniti jelas jalur jalan setapak yang bagaikan bordiran cantik pada satin. Dedaunan yang telah berubah oranye, merah, dan kuning pada pepohonan menciptakan kehangatan berserta keceriaan diantara bebatuan dingin yang membangun gereja dan aura suram membosankan kota Surrey; mereka menari bersama angin dingin-gurih awal musim gugur, berdansa hingga sampai ke bumi, menghiasi tanah dengan warna-warna lembayung manis yang renyah dipandang mata seperti kue jahe. Langit serasa sejauh raihan lengan, namun masih begitu luas.

Jam menara ini mungkin tak sebesar atau semenakjubkan _Big Ben_ di London, tapi masih sama saja, ia merasa begitu kecil dan rapuh didalamnya. Orang-orang yang menapaki jalan bisa ia genggam ditangannya seperti mainan bocah, bergerak layaknya semut. Harry mendekati kaca hingga kedua tangannya-lah yang menahan tubuhnya yang bertumpu pada kaca, pipinya menekan hingga menyatu bersama kaca yang sejuk, demi melihat pemandangan itu lebih dekat.

Disela pandangannya, ia menangkap ujung lengan bajunya tertarik kebelakang oleh bahunya, angka-angka yang tertera dikulit pergelangan tangan kanannya muncul dari balik kain. Dan ia tahu, ada yang tidak beres.

**_0000 Hari. 00 Jam. 00 Menit. 10 Detik._**

Benar saja. Terdengar bunyi _klik _renyah yang mengerikan dalam kesingkatannya, salah satu sisi samping kaca tiba-tiba mengayun keluar, alhasil tubuh Harry yang sepenuhnya berpihak pada kaca –yang ternyata adalah jendela yang tak terkunci– ikut terbawa ayunan, keluar menuju udara bebas.

**_9 Detik. _**

Panik, Harry spontan memutarkan diri kearah ruangan yang ia tak ingin tinggalkan, tangannya melambai-lambai, berusaha meraih sesuatu –_apa saja_– untuk ia genggam, untuk menahannya dari kematian konyolnya. Namun gravitasi begitu kejam, menarik tubuhnya menuju bumi tanpa belas kasihan.

**_8 Detik._**

Harry melesat jatuh dengan punggung menghadap daratan, jantungnya menandak-nandak liar hingga nafasnya tercekat, maka begitu pula suaranya. Teriakan sunyi menggantung di pangkal lidahnya.

**_7 Detik._**

Ia bertanya-tanya dalam benaknya. _Kenapa? Kenapa ini terjadi? Aku belum mau mati. Banyak hal yang ingin kulakukan, banyak kata yang ingin kusampaikan, banyak kenangan yang ingin kubuat, banyak–_

**_6 Detik_**

Tak ada hujan, tak ada angin, namun masihlah ia datang tak diundang; ritme asing, namun begitu familier, menyeruduk masuk ke telinganya.

_Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock.. _

_Hickory, Dickory, Dock,  
The mouse ran up the clock;  
The clock struck one..._

Kenapa maut terdengar seperti lagu kanak-kanak? Kecuali kalau dunia itu ternyata punya selera humor yang lebih parah dari yang ia kira.

Tepat seolah disengajakan, jam di menara berdentang nyaring. _Teng! _Setegas tamparan, tidak basa-basi, langsung hajar. Pendek, namun hadir. Tak bisik-bisik, keras dan nyaring, seolah mempancangkan tonggak eksistensinya pada semesta; _Aku disini! _

**_5 Detik. _**

_The mouse __fall __down__._

Dan Harry baru ingat, dimomen ia menumpukkan bobotnya pada kaca, tangan-tangan jam menara sedang dalam perjalanan untuk menyatakan pada seisi kota, bahwa dalam beberapa detik, hari di kota Surrey, Inggris, akan resmi memasuki usia ke dua-belas siangnya. Mentari pagi yang lembut bagaikan pelukan ibu akan digantikan cahaya terik keji ibu tiri yang menyengat tengkuk dan melelehkan keringat dari pori.

**_4 Detik._**

_Teng! _Sekali lagi, jam berdentang, begitu juga jantungnya yang mencelos. Ia tidak bisa bernafas, angin tidak sudi memberinya waktu untuk menghirupnya sekedar mencicipi oksigennya, maka angin dingin menusuk berderu meninggalkannya, melesat melewati punggungnya. Mentelantarkannya.

**_3 Detik._**

_Hickory, dickory, dock__.._

Waktu melamban tanpa sebab, sesuatu menghambat lajunya menuju daratan, menangkapnya dari maut.

**2 Detik.**

Harry baru sadar ia terus menatap angkasa tanpa benar-benar memperhatikan, karena pandangannya yang sebelumnya hanyalah sekelebat warna yang kebanyakan biru, kini berhadapan dengan wujud lain. Sosok itu menunduk, sekaligus membungkuk. Pastinya akibat menangkap tubuhnya yang jatuh bebas.

**_1 Detik._**

Harry tidak bisa melihat jelas wajah penyelamatnya, hanya siluet bentuk yang tidak membantunya menerka dengan benar apakah dia lelaki atau perempuan.

Dia juga tidak bisa berpikir lebih lama, karena walau tubuhnya berhasil ditangkap lewat punggung dan lekukan lutut, kakinya masih menandak tanah dengan keras, sementara lehernya masih tertarik gravitasi. Alhasil, bagian kepala belakangnya, membentur tanah sama kerasnya.

**_0 Detik._**

Kini, waktu sungguh-sungguh berhenti.

Pandangannya berkunang-kunang, benaknya masih memompa darahnya untuk mengebut berkat kelebihan adrenalin, matanya juga masih membelalak kaget. Mulutnya terbuka meneriakan teriakan bisu. Nafasnya juga masih tercekat, namun tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan sensasi yang menjalar dari kepala belakangnya. Tuhan, semoga kepalanya tidak bocor.

Waktu masih terhenti. Ia masih tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, tapi telinganya mendengar segalanya.

Kepalanya berdentum-dentum. Setelah tubrukan tadi, sayup-sayup, terdengar bunyi _tiktiktiktiktiktiktiktik _yang begitu cepat seperti berlomba, bergema di rongga tengkoraknya. Lalu, segalanya bisu. Detik berikutnya, dimana matanya yang berkabut menangkap mata penyelamatnya, ia mendengar musik.

Musik yang tercipta dari tarian jari pada tuts piano, cekatan dan berbakat, melodinya terdengar indah tapi terburu-buru, seolah pemainnya takut terserang amnesia dan semua nada lagu diingatannya kandas. Anehnya, musik itu tidak masuk melewati rongga telinga, tidak mungkin juga terdengar begitu jelas (memangnya orang macam apa yang memainkan piano waktu ada seseorang yang jatuh dari ketinggian empat lantai dan bukannya membantu?).

Melainkan, asalnya dari benak Harry. Seakan hatinya bernyanyi, bersua ria. Tapi ia juga mendengar melodi yang sama dari penyelamatnya, kedua simponi itu menyatu, berdansa dalam irama yang sama. Musik itu seolah membungkusnya bagai plastik pembungkus permen, dan ia bola gulanya.

Kemudian, waktu kembali ke jalurnya, mengarus kembali. Jam menara berdentang nyaring diatas sana, segala wujud dan warna yang ia tahu lenyap menarik serta realita jauh dari jangkauannya, segalanya hitam dan Harry pun koma selama dua bulan.

Ketika terbangun dari tidur panjangnya, dia kira ia bangun di alam asing, karena dunia telah bermetamorfosa. Dedaunan lembayung lenyap dari inangnya, tak ada juga jasad mereka yang bisa ditemukan di tanah, pasangan dansa angin telah digantikan pahatan kristal sebesar debu yang akan lenyap dimomen mereka menyentuh kulit, sementara pohon-pohon nampak bagai rupa halilintar yang mekar keatas, meraih angkasa. Angin yang gurih kini menusuk sumsum tulang bagai jarum, tak ada bayang-bayang wangi kayu manis dan labu samar menguar disela-sela oksigen, hanya ada menit berlalu berujung hilangnya indera pencium oleh hidung tersumbat dan lelehan ingus yang menanti. Dan, bumi terselimuti seprai putih yang dingin. November telah datang.

Seusai sesi wawancaranya bersama Dokter Stan, Harry menatap _timer_-nya yang seluruhnya nol, keluarga dan teman-temannya datang menjenguk; tak ada wajah baru.

Remus memberitahunya bahwa ia menemukan Harry terbaring didekat pintu masuk menara, dia sempat melihat sosok penyelamatnya dari atas menara, tapi ketika dia turun, sosok itu lenyap, dan Harry tak sadarkan diri tergeletak tanpa seorangpun menunggui. Remus tidak tahu seperti apa wajah orang itu, tapi satu hal yang pasti, pasangan jiwanya adalah seorang lelaki.

Belahan jiwanya meninggalkannya. Pergi dan mungkin tak akan kembali. Dia tidak menginginkan Harry. Itulah kenyataan pahit yang harus ia telan selain obat-obat dari dokter.

Dalam waktu seminggu masa pemulihannya, Harry mulai membiasakan diri dengan kenyataan itu. Dia tahu banyak orang yang walau telah bertemu dengan belahan jiwa masing-masing, ada yang memilih untuk mencari cinta didiri yang lain. Ada juga yang memilih untuk jomblo seumur hidup. Seperti ayah baptisnya, Sirius Black, yang bertemu dengan takdirnya diumur enam-belas, namun memilih kehidupan bebas mencintai siapapun yang ia mau. Setiap sebulan sekali, Sirius mendapatkan pacar baru dalam berbagai kategori usia dan gender, hanya untuk ditamatkannya hubungan mereka dalam kurang-lebih tiga minggu. Dua bulan adalah rekor hubungan cinta terpanjangnya.

"Hidup itu tidak akan berarti kalau kau tidak bebas melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan, camkan itu, Harry!" tandas Sirius penuh semangat padanya sekali.

Ia tidak mengira itu akan terjadi padanya. Teman-temannya yang paling dekat dan paling lama bersama karena tinggal di satu kompleks yang sama dari kecil –Neville dan Luna– berusaha membuat hal ini lebih mudah untuk Harry cerna (ia tidak berani menyebutkan hal ini kepada keluarganya, ia belum siap). Dan, dengan perlahan, namun pasti, ia mulai memulihkan diri. Walau akan terus ada sisi hatinya yang masih memendam perih.

Disisi lain, ia juga mendapat masalah yang lebih besar lagi.

Dari saat ia siuman –_lahir baru_, ralat Luna tanpa ada sebutir keraguan– Harry dapat mendengar bunyi pergerakan detiksetiap kali seseorang berada cukup dekat dengannya. Terkadang ada yang berbunyi lebih keras, tapi ketukan detik masih terus berlanjut dengan irama yang seragam, tanpa absen dan disiplin, layaknya bunyi langkah kaki tentara. Namun, sering kali juga ia mendengar suara musik instrumental dalam berbagai jenis memainkan lagu-lagu berbeda pada masing-masing orang. Ketika ayah dan ibunya datang menjenguk, Harry dijamu oleh suara gitar _acoustic _yang memainkan lagu gembira dan ceria yang membuat sebelah kakinya bergoyang naik-turun mengikuti irama. Dan, semua suara irama dan ketukan detik itu tidak didengarnya dari telinga, tapi jauh dari dalam batin. Maka, lebih jelasnya, ia _merasakan _bunyi-bunyi tersebut.

Tadinya, Harry berasumsi bahwa benturan pada kepalanya telah mengakibatkan efek fatal, dimana dia perlahan mulai kehilangan akal, dan hanya tinggal waktu yang menentukan kapan ia jadi sepenuhnya gila.

Syukurnya, Neville ada disana ketika dia histeris. Sebagai orang terwaras diantara mereka bertiga, dia menenangkan Harry dan membujuknya untuk berpikir debat panjang dan beberapa eksperimen selama dua jam penuh, hingga akhirnya Luna-lah yang menemukan jawabannya.

Harry bisa mendengar nyanyian jiwa.

Setelah melakukan penyelidikan kecil-kecilan, mereka menemukan bahwa suara-suara instrumental itu hanya terdengar pada pasangan sejiwa yang telah bertemu. Setiap pasangan memiliki lagu dan instrumen mereka sendiri; gitar _acoustic_ orangtua Harry memainkan lagu yang membawa makna kebahagiaan dan perayaan, yang membuat siapapun yang mendengar (yang nyatanya hanya Harry saja) ingin menari berdendang mengikuti irama. Remus terdengar seperti siulan suling yang lembut namun nyaring, memainkan sebuah lagu manis yang renyah seperti biskuit, senada dengan milik Tonks –tunangan Remus. Sementara bunyi ketukan detik adalah suara _timer _seseorang yang belum bertemu dengan pasangan takdir mereka.

Dan, dengan jelasnya 'keunikan' yang Harry dapatkan, Luna mulai membuat teorinya sendiri; bahwa didetik Harry bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya, ia juga mati. Kemudian lahir kembali.

"Pasanganmu mungkin mengira kau mati, Harry," kata Luna lembut, pandangannya jauh ke awang-awang seperti biasanya. "Dia tidak meninggalkanmu karena tidak menginginkanmu."

Harry terdiam sesaat, sebelum menggeleng. "Itu tidak mungkin, Luna. Aku hanya pingsan dan koma, masih bernafas dan berdetak jantungnya," walau tegas, ada seserpih kepingan hatinya yang masih dengan tolol dan naifnya, berharap Luna benar, dan segalanya hanya kesalahpahaman. Harry memeras harapan itu hingga kering kerontang.

Tapi ia masih berpikir, apakah jiwanya bernyanyi _Hickory, Dickory, Dock? _Karena, kalau iya, selera musik jiwanya itu benar-benar payah.

Tiga minggu telah berlalu secepat hembusan nafas, sekarang memasuki minggu ketiga bulan November, dan Harry telah pulih sediakala. Sekarang, setelah semuanya terbereskan, hanya tinggal barang-barangnya yang harus ia bereskan. Ada pakaian yang harus ia lipat dan masukan kedalam koper, barang-barang pribadi yang harus ia masukan ke dalam kardus. Ia harus menelepon kakeknya untuk mengabari kedatangannya yang tinggal hitungan hari.

Lusa, ia akan pindah ke London.

**.*.**

_[ "__Well__, __he was just hanging around__,__  
Then he fell in love__.__  
And he didn't know how__,__  
But he couldn't get out__.__  
Just hanging around__,__  
Then he fell in love__..."_

_'When The Day Met The Night' – Panic! At The Disco ]_

**.*.**

Hari Jum'at, alunan musik eksotis yang dimainkan gendang menyambut Harry ketika kakek Albus memeluknya dengan hangat, tabuhan gendang tersebut berdendang dalam batinnya, apakah jiwa neneknya juga memainkan musik yang sama? Wangi lemon-madu terkecap samar dari nafas kakeknya ketika ia mengucapkan aksara.

"Harry, _my boy! _Syukurlah kau datang dengan selamat! Kudengar dari ayahmu kau mengalami kecelakaan dua bulan yang lalu, aku khawatir kau tidak jadi datang."

Albus Dumbledore adalah kakek buyut dari keluarga ayah Harry, yang menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah academi ternama yang berpusat di Scotland. Tahun ini Harry lulus menjadi _Senior, _dan kakek Albus merekomendasikan (baca : membujuk rayu) Harry masuk ke cabang academi Hogwarts di London untuk melanjutkan pencarian ilmu level _Senior_-nya. Yang artinya, ia harus pindah ke kota jantung Inggris.

Kakek Albus amat menyayangi Harry –dia sendiri yang menyatakan bahwa Harry adalah cucu favoritnya– dan mereka amat dekat karena Harry selalu mengidolakan kakeknya yang sering membawa kue-kue dan mainan unik setiap kali datang berkunjung ke rumahnya di Surrey. Jadi, selain mendaftarkannya secara pribadi, Albus menawarkannya untuk tinggal bersama di mansion keluarga yang kebetulan hanya sejauh jalan kaki sepuluh menit dari Hogwarts. Lagipula, kakek Albus hanya tinggal sendiri di mansion yang megah bersama _butler _dan _maids, _rasanya sepi dan menyedihkan, ungkap kakeknya lewat telepon sehari sebelum Harry mengerjakan ujian kelulusannya di bulan Mei. Bulan Juni-nya, Harry sudah terdaftar sebagai salah satu murid baru di Hogwarts. Hogwarts memulai tahun ajaran barunya di bulan September, tapi berkat insiden jam menara, Harry menjadi murid pindahan.

Harry tersenyum lebar, memeluk kembali kakeknya sama eratnya. "Iya, aku memang dirawat inap selama dua bulan, tapi aku baik-baik saja, kok. Kakek gak perlu khawatir! Aku 'kan laki-laki kuat, jadi tahan banting!" _dan aku berhasil selamat jatuh dari ketinggian empat lantai hanya dengan kerusakan berupa penyuntingan-ulang jiwa. _Gumamnya garing dalam batin.

Kakeknya tertawa, mereka bertukar kata, menceritakan sepotong kehidupan masing-masing, selagi para pelayan membawa naik barang-barang Harry naik ke kamarnya di lantai dua.

"Bukankah teman-temanmu juga mendaftar masuk ke Hogwarts cabang London? Apa kau menawarkan mereka untuk tinggal bersama kita? Aku tidak keberatan, _the more the merrier, afterall. _Mansion ini terlalu luas untuk seleraku."

Harry mengangguk, "Ya, mereka memang akan ke Hogwarts juga, tapi Neville punya kerabat di London, dan Luna memang berencana untuk pindah permanen ke London bersama ayahnya. Baru saja minggu lalu dia selesai membiasakan diri di rumah barunya, ayahnya sudah pindah duluan seminggu sebelum Luna mengunjungi rumah itu. Tapi, omong-omong, apa kabar Ron? Dia juga akan ke Hogwarts 'kan?" tanyanya semangat.

Kakek Albus tersenyum lebar. "Ronald langsung mendaftar masuk begitu mendengar kabar kau akan ke Hogwarts. Dia sehat-sehat saja, dan dia juga merindukanmu. Begitu juga seluruh anggota keluarga Weasley. Bagaimana kalau setelah makan siang, kita mengunjungi _The Burrow? _Molly pasti akan senang memasakan makanan untuk merayakan kedatanganmu."

Suasana hati Harry menjadi mirip langit mendung yang awannya bubar jalan untuk membiarkan mentari muncul, ketika mendengar nama teman masa kecilnya yang lama tidak ia temui dari umur sebelas, dan hanya tambah gembira mendengar nama ibu temannya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ibu kedua. Ah, Ron. Harry masih ingat dihari mereka bertemu, si cowok berambut semerah api itu menghajar geng pembulinya yang dipimpin oleh sepupunya sendiri –Dudley, anak tunggal dari kakak ibunya, yang walau disayangi Lily Potter sepenuh hati, selalu menyambut kehadiran keluarga adiknya dengan wajah semanis lemon; kecut dan masam. Seluruh anggota keluarga Dursley menganggap seluruh anggota keluarga Potter seperti kotoran dibawah sol sepatu mereka.

Dengan layangan bogem mentah Ron dipipi Dudley, resmilah persahabatan Harry dan Ron yang masa berlakunya sepanjang Tuhan belum menyatakan dunia berakhir. Keluarga Weasley langsung mencintai Harry seperti anak kedelapan; Molly selalu memasakan makanan sedap setiap kali Harry berkunjung, saudara-saudara (plus saudari) Ron langsung akrab dengannya. Harry dan Ron sudah seperti saudara kandung. Keduanya terisak-isak penuh ingus ketika keluarga Ron pindah ke London, keduanya juga bersumpah untuk terus berkoresponden lewat telepon, surel, dan segala bentuk komunikasi jarak jauh yang manusia telah ciptakan.

Maka, sore itu, pasangan kakek-cucu itu mengunjungi rumah bertingkat dua yang walau sederhana, nampak begitu ceria.

Ketika daun pintu mengayun terbuka, sosok pemuda jangkung dengan taburan bintik kulit yang tersebar bagai cluster bintang dan rambut merah menyala menyambut mereka. Ron yang Harry tahu telah naik pangkat dari seorang bocah hiperaktif menjadi pemuda urakan pemilik senyum bersahabat.

"Harry?" beonya kaget, sedetik kemudian ia melompat memeluknya semangat. Harry memeluk balik sama semangatnya. Keduanya terbahak-bahak girang. "Harry! Lama nggak bertemu, _mate_! Senang mendapatkanmu kembali! _Mum_! Harry! Harry datang kesini!"

"Hey, Ron! Senang bertemu denganmu juga!" balas Harry sedikit terengah karena pelukan sahabatnya yang sekencang belengu. Ia merasakan ketukan detik dibenaknya, berasal dari Ron. _Tik, Tik, Tik, Tik; _lamat-lamat namun pasti. Pemuda rambut merah ini belum bertemu dengan pasangan jiwanya, tapi didengar dari irama ketukannya, hanya tinggal hitungan hari sebelum detik berganti menjadi irama musik instrumental yang akan kembaran dengan milik pasangan takdirnya.

Dia belum sempat sembuh dari pelukan Ron sebelum Molly Weasley datang menyeruduk dan memeluknya sepuluh kali lebih erat. Dia dipengapkan oleh suara permainan _sitar_ yang dalam namun hangat bagai rangkulan penuh cinta, berkonser di benaknya lewat Molly. "Harry, sayang! Oh, lihat betapa besarnya kau sekarang! Kau tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang mempesona! Tapi masih terlalu kurus! Ayo, ayo, masuk! Kau pasti lapar, oh! Albus! Senang mendapatkan kehadiranmu disini! Kalian berdua masuklah!"

Hal berikutnya adalah kilasan-kilasan _blur _surai merah yang bergantian menyambutnya dengan pelukan atau sahutan gembira. Ketika ayah Ron, Arthur Weasley, menjabat tangannya dengan ramah, alunan _sitar_ itu muncul lagi, persis seperti milik Molly. Bill, kakak sulung Ron, memanjakan benak Harry dengan permainan biola yang mengalun romantis dan memikat, senada dengan milik tunangannya; Fleur Delacour, yang rencana pernikahaan mereka akan diadakan April nanti. Kekasih Percy –kakak ketiga Ron– yang bernama Penelope Clearwater tidak hadir, tapi Harry masih bisa merasakan bunyi sekelompok _drum_ mendendangkan irama formal namun ceria dari pemuda tersebut didetik ia menjabat tangan Harry.

Sementara Ginny, anak bungsu sekaligus satu-satunya putri di keluarga Weasley, juga tengah bersenandung jiwanya. Irama musik _chanting _Barat yang unik dan sensasional mengalun dari diri gadis itu, instumen yang memainkannya asing bagi Harry, tapi pemuda berkulit gelap yang merangkul bahu Ginny dengan lembut juga mengalunkan lagu yang sama dari jiwanya. Setelah sesi perkenalan singkat, ia sekarang tahu pemuda itu bernama Dean Thomas.

Rumah hangat itu dipenuhi alunan melodi yang unik dan cantik, diiringi bunyi _tik-tik-tik-tik-tik timer_ sisa putra-putra Weasley yang belum bertemu takdir mereka. Ron menceritakan betapa megah dan indahnya Hogwarts, semua kegiatan yang ia lakukan disana, ditambah Fred dan George (kakak ke-empat dan kelima Ron, kembar) menceritakan keusilan dan petualangan mereka. Ginny juga mengingatkan pada Harry untuk bangun sebelum jam delapan Senin nanti, karena kelas selalu dimulai pada jam delapan tepat.

Harry menikmati campuran musik yang unik tersebut selagi menyantap masakan Molly yang saingannya hanya buatan ibunya, tiada yang tahu ia tengah mendengarkan jiwa mereka bersua, mendengarkan ketukan hitungan mundur waktu pertemuan takdir mereka. Dia berusaha menepis kesadaran bahwa hanya dia yang bisu; tak ada musik, tak ada ketukan –sunyi senyap jiwanya, bagaikan lubang yang tiada berdasar. Kesepian dan terisak tak bernada.

**.**

"_Sial. sial. sial. sial. sial. sial!_" gumamnya seolah merapal mantra disela kunyahan roti. "Dari segala hari aku telat bangun, kenapa harus hari pertama?!" desisnya. Jam antik tinggi yang berdiri dengan bangga disisi ruang makan yang luas seolah menakut-nakutinya dengan mengarahkan jarum jamnya ke formasi tujuh lebih empat-puluh satu menit, sembilan belas menit lagi, pelajaran pertama di Hogwarts akan dimulai, dan ia telat di hari pertama. Luar biasa.

Harry memaksa kakeknya untuk tak perlu repot mengantarnya, dia enam-belas tahun, dia bisa membawa dirinya sendiri ke sekolah, kakek tak perlu menunggunya, kakek 'kan kepala sekolah! Tidak boleh telat! Tegasnya sehari sebelum masuk sekolah. Oh, dia tidak menyesal mengatakan itu, hanya pasrah. Seragam? Cek. Jaket hangat? Cek. Ransel plus isinya? Cek. Syal dan sarung tangan wol merahnya? Cek. Makan siang? Ah, dia bisa membelinya di kantin, sekarang dia tengah berlomba dengan waktu. Harry pun berlari keluar, menyerukan terima kasih pada maid yang dengan baiknya membukakan pintu dan gerbang untuknya tanpa disuruh.

Harry memacu langkahnya lebih cepat, berlari melesat seperti peluru ke arah sekolahnya, tak mengubis udara musim dingin yang menerpa pipinya seperti tamparan. Untungnya seragam Hogwarts dilengkapi cardigan dari bahan yang hangat. Nafasnya berderu menjadi senada dengan salju disekitarnya; putih, mengepul disekitar wajahnya, dan mengembuni kacamatanya.

Harapannya yang berada diujung tanduk kembali terbit, ketika gedung antik bergaya kastil berdiri dengan segala keagungannya muncul digaris pandangannya. Harry mempercepat lajunya, nyaris menyerempet seorang pria yang berjalan ke arah yang sama dengannya. Harry memanjat tangga marmer lebar yang akan membawanya ke pintu masuk, ia menaiki anak tangga dua-dua, langkahnya berdentum seirama jantungnya, kemudian jantungnya mencelos ketika kejadian terburuk menimpanya.

Entah maut masih dendam padanya karena berhasil lolos di menara atau memang hari ini memang hari sialnya, dianak tangga keempat-belas dari duapuluh, marmer yang licin bergesekan mulus dengan sol sepatu kanannya, alhasil, ia terpeleset. Bukan terpeleset kesamping, tapi kebelakang. Jatuh kembali ke tanah diawal tangga.

_Kenapa hal ini jadi sering terjadi padaku, sih?! _protesnya dalam hati, menjerit kesal bercampur takut.

Ia memekik, memejamkan mata erat-erat, bersiap merasakan benturan keduanya dengan tanah.. Yang tak kunjung datang.

Sesuatu –atau lebih tepatnya seseorang menangkapnya, untuk kedua kalinya. Dia berdoa penuh puji syukur pada siapapun di langit sana yang menjaganya untuk tetap hidup.

Ketika Harry membuka mata, nafasnya tercekat udara dingin, dan jantungnya menonjok tulang dadanya sebegitu keras sampai ia bisa merasakannya. Waktu seakan berhenti berputar untuk semesta, ia bungkam seribu bahasa karena penyelamat keduanya adalah makhluk paling menawan yang pernah ia tatap.

Wajahnya simetris dengan rahang tegas dan hidung _patrician_ sempurna, rambut cokelat bergelombang menyerupai lelehan cokelat lumer yang hangat bercampur dengan karamel manis membingkai wajahnya. Lelaki itu memiliki bahu bidang dan lengan berotot langsing, menandakan posturnya yang tinggi tegap –Harry memprediksi ia berumur dua-puluhan. Tubuh bak adonis-nya dibalut jas dan celana gelap yang dipotong dengan mahir, ditujukan untuk membawa kesan profesional yang elegan. Leher tinggi _turtleneck _kelabu gelap muncul dari balik jasnya. Dia menatap mata Harry lekat-lekat, Harry balas menatapnya, terpesona oleh kilau cerdas yang dipantulkan bola mata cokelat kental yang saking kentalnya, warnanya nyaris semerah _wine._

Harry bisa merasakan melodi menyusup ke rongga rusuknya lewat jantungnya, melodi tarian jari diatas tuts piano, memainkan lagu sendu penuh hasrat dan rasa asing yang dikenalnya sebagai rasa menunggu begitu lama hingga rindu terasa perih, rasa yang melahap habis dirimu hingga tak tersisa, rasa yang muncul dari hasrat, dari cinta. Rasa haus dan penyesalan yang diluluhkan rasa syukur, memeras hati hingga air mata mencair. Lagu yang mengukirkan gairah cinta yang ditunggu-tunggu.

**_Teng! _**

Bunyi nyaring bel penanda mulainya jam pelajaran pertama memecahkan sihir yang memerangkap keduanya, dan Harry terlonjak dari ilusi yang membelengunya. Dia melompat dari dekapan penyelamatnya, berlari pergi meninggalkan lelaki itu dibawah tangga, sementara ia melangkahkan kakinya memanjat menuju pintu gerbang sekolah. Dengan nafas memburu dan wajah semerah ceri, Harry berpaling sejenak, mempertemukan pandangan mereka kembali. "Maaf! Aku sudah telat! Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku!" dan ia pun berbalik pergi, menghilang ke dalam lorong, berlari mencari kelasnya.

Melodi. Ia bisa merasakan melodi dari lelaki itu.

Harry menghela, pahit dan pasrah. Mengulang balik ingatan wajah tampan orang asing itu. "Siapapun pasangan jiwanya, orang itu amat beruntung."

**.*.**

_[ "__Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"  
Across the room your silhouette  
Starts to make its way to me__.__  
The playful conversation starts__,__  
Counter all your quick remarks  
Like passing notes in secrec__y.__  
And it was enchanting to meet you__.__  
All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you__.."_

_'Enchanted' – Taylor Swift ]_

**.*.**

Bel penanda istirahat pertama berdentang seiring dengan helaan nafas Harry. Perutnya tidak keroncongan, tapi kakinya secara naluriah menyeret tubuhnya secara _autopilot_ mengikuti keruman murid.

Dia bertemu kembali dengan Ron dikelas keduanya –kelas Calculus. Jadwal mereka tidak kompak, dan Harry mengikuti banyak kelas tambahan. Bukan karena kerajinan, tapi karena memiliki terlalu banyak waktu nganggur yang bisa dihambur-hamburkan. Keduanya kini tengah bergulat menggeliat diantara kerumunan massa, terlempar-lempar ke berbagai arah oleh dorongan dan desakan dari berbagai sudut. Harry mulai mual merasakan berbagai irama detik tak karuan dan beberapa melodi terbelit-belit dari segala penjuru.

Kelegaan yang ia rasakan tak terlukiskan ketika mereka sampai di ruang makan yang luas. Dia nyaris berlari menuju meja yang diisi oleh Luna, Neville, dan beberapa teman Ron dari klub sepak bolanya.

Luna, mengenakan kacamata tiga-dimensi yang biru-merah, memalingkan wajahnya dari majalah ditangannya untuk menyambut Harry dengan senyuman tipis. "Harry," ia menyodorkan nampan berisi beberapa potong sandwich isi daging asap-dan-keju, sekotak susu dan seikat anggur. Harry menerimanya dengan syukur, "Makasih, Luna. Kurasa aku tidak akan bisa menghabiskan porsi yang lebih besar dari ini. Menatap _meatloaf _saja sudah ingin muntah."

Neville mengangguk. "Luna berpikir kau akan menghargai porsi yang ringan, dia bilang kau pasti mual dengan bunyi-bunyian yang penuh-sesak disini."

Harry menyumpal mulutnya dengan kunyahan sandwich, takut kalau ia berbicara lebih lama, ia akan mengeluarkan sarapannya. Dadanya serasa sesak, kepalanya dipenuhi ratusan suara _tik-tik-tik-tik _yang memusingkan dan gak karuan, tak satupun berima senada. Baru sampai pada sandwich ketiganya, Harry merasakan jasad dari dua roti yang ia lahap berusaha memanjat naik ke tenggorokannya.

"_Uek_," Harry berusaha mendorong kembali keinginan tubuhnya untuk muntah. Tidak sepenuhnya menjadi muntah, tapi arwah dari rasa mual yang mencekik tenggorokan dan jantungnya. Ia mencuci rasa itu dengan tegukan susu.

Ron, yang baru saja kembali dari mengambil segunung makanan, menolehnya khawatir. "Kau baik-baik saja, _mate? _Dari tadi kau terlihat sedikit hijau, gak enak badan?"

Harry hanya mengangguk. "Gak apa, hanya sedikit mual. Aku hanya tidak terbiasa dengan suasana disini," elaknya, kemudian mengalihkan pembicaraan "Omong-omong, apa kau tahu siapa yang akan mengajar kelas Fisika? Itu kelas berikutku dengan Luna, di jadwal gak ada keterangan tentang gurunya."

Ron menggumam didalam kunyahannya. "Entahlah. Yang biasa mengajar, sih, Mr. Lockhart. Tapi dia diganti setelah insiden tahun lalu." Apapun _insiden _yang terjadi, mendengarnya diungkit membuat semua orang (kecuali Luna dan Harry. Luna, karena dia tidak peduli sementara Harry benar-benar tidak tahu.) di meja tersenyum-senyum penuh arti dan beberapa terkekeh. Bahkan, Neville nyaris tersedak jus jeruknya akibat dari menahan tawa.

Pemuda berambut merah itu terkekeh. "Heh. _Anyway, _kurasa akan digantikan guru baru."

Seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang keriting yang menurut Harry membuatnya menyerupai _Barbie, _menyetujui Ron dengan semangat. "Kudengar orangnya masih muda, sekitar dua-puluh tahunan. Tampan, pula! Dan gosipnya, dia mendapat gelar Doktor-nya diumur tujuh-belas! Seorang jenius!" dia terkikik-kikik bersama seorang gadis India disebelahnya. Sekarang Harry ingat, namanya Lavender Brown, mantan pacar Ron yang menjadi Ratu Gosip disekolah (menurut keterangan Ron).

Gadis India disamping Lavender yang bernama Parvati Patil mengangguk-angguk, "Tapi apakah dia masih lajang? Kurasa dia sudah bertemu _soulmate_-nya.." gumamnya pasrah.

Lavender menghela, "Yah, yang ganteng-ganteng memang selalu _unavailable._"

"Kata siapa? Aku kosong, kok!" sahut Seamus Finnigan, sobat Ron dari tim sepak bolanya.

"Eww! Kalau kau sih, gak sudi!"

Harry tertawa bersama yang lain, dan rasa mualnya mereda walau masih terdengar bunyi detik yang mulai terasa memuakkan.

**.**

Luna, gadis baik hati dia itu, sudah mengambil sepasang bangku bersebelahan untuk mereka ketika keduanya memasuki kelas Fisika dan Harry masih tidak konsen karena mual.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin ke UKS, Harry?" tanya Luna, alisnya berkerut cemas. "Wajahmu pucat."

Harry menggeleng dengan keras kepala. "Tidak perlu, ini cuma mual, bukan penyakit kronis, toh. Ugh.." kepalanya mulai pusing mendengar begitu banyak suara dari benaknya dengan bersamaan, seperti berusaha bernafas ditengah kerumunan dalam satu ruangan sempit.

"Cobalah mengosongkan pikiranmu, hiraukan saja suara-suara itu."

"Lebih mudah dikatakan daripada dilaksanakan, Luna, tapi terima kasih sarannya."

Tepat setelahnya, guru mereka memutuskan untuk menampakan dirinya. Dan sungguh suatu penampakan yang enak dilihat. Harry nyaris tercekik oksigennya sendiri; guru Fisikanya adalah orang yang menyelamatkannya tadi pagi. Dia masih terlihat tampan, jasnya absen, menampakkan _turtleneck _sekelabu awan mendung yang melapisi tubuhnya dengan pas, menampilkan lekuk-lekuk tubuh atletisnya dengan jelas.

"Selamat siang," suaranya seperti beludru; mulus dan kental dengan baritone, Harry sudah bisa merasakan hati-hati para gadis meluluh mendengarnya. "Namaku Tom Marvolo Riddle, di kelas ini kalian semua akan memanggilku Mr. Riddle. Angkat tangan kalian kalau ingin mengajukan pendapat atau pertanyaan, aku tidak menyukai keributan dalam kelasku. Pengacau akan dengan segera kulempar dari kelas ini _via_ jendela, dan tak diperbolehkan mengikuti kelas ini lagi seumur hidupnya. Apa aku jelas?"

Chorus _Yes Sir, _menggema disepenjuru kelas.

Mr. Riddle adalah guru yang tegas dengan humor sarkastis, mencecar murid pencari masalah dengan kata-kata pedas, membuat murid tersebut menjadi bubur daging yang bercucuran air mata tanpa harus menaikkan suaranya. Tapi jelas dari cara ia mengajar, dia layak mendapatkan gelar Doktor diumur tujuh-belas, karena– karena– dia benar-benar brillian. Tidak basa-basi, langsung memanah otak mereka tepat sasaran. Sementara mata cokelat pekatnya yang tajam bukan sekedar pisau-pisau pajangan, pandangannya seketika membelah, langsung menghunus. Mencari mata-mata lain, sorot-sorot lain, menantang para pemilik, menelanjangi semuanya. Dia selalu nampak berpuas diri ketika mata-mata itu menumbuk lantai, tak menantangnya balik. Dan itu membuat Harry menjadi jengkel –pada pasang-pasang mata yang menurunkan diri. Tapi Harry bahkan tidak bisa mencerna tusukan ilmu, terlalu sibuk menahan mualnya.

Harry tengah menutup bibinya dengan sebelah tangan ketika tanpa aba-aba, Mr. Riddle memanggil namanya. Berdiri tepat didepan mejanya.

"Kau. Bisa kau jelaskan prinsip gaya pada gambar dihalaman empat-lima?"

Harry terlonjak kaget, karena terlalu sibuk mengurusi benaknya yang merengekan suara-suara berbagai corak. Spontan, tenggorokannya menandak lagi, "_Hoek._"

Tidak ada cairan lengket keluar, karena dia berhasil menginjaknya jatuh kembali ke perut sebelum menjadi kenyataan, tapi suaranya masih bergentayangan didalam kelas yang bungkam. Tangannya yang satu lagi menumpuk pada tangan yang menutup mulutnya, wajahnya seperti baru menonton film _thriller_; penuh horror.

Mr. Riddle mengangkat sebelah alisnya yang elegan. "Apakah wajahku membuatmu ingin muntah, Mr...?"

Dengan suara serak yang terendam kedua tangkupan tangan, Harry menjawab, "Potter. Harry Potter." Walau malu bukan kepalang, dan suaranya seperti botol air mineral yang diremas, Harry tanpa tedeng aling-aling membalas tatapan tajam Mr. Riddle dengan mata hijau turunan ibunya yang kata Sirius, bisa membuat pendeta mengakui semua dosa yang pernah dilakukannya. "Maaf, _sir_. Saya hanya sedikit gak enak badan –masuk angin."

Beberapa detik terhabiskan dengan keduanya bergulat sunyi dalam pandangan masing-masing, sebelum akhirnya Mr. Riddle berkedip; mengakui kekalahannya. Tapi matanya bersinar dengan kepuasan, dan bangga..?

Mr. Riddle mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali kepenjuru kelas. "Baiklah. Sampai dimana kita tadi? Ah, ya.."

Dua jam berlalu dan akhirnya, bel pelajaran berikutnya berdentang. Seantero kelas berlomba membereskan barang-barang mereka dan berlalu-lalang keluar, perasaan mereka lega bercampur kecewa –itu adalah kelas Fisika paling sunyi sekaligus yang paling menarik yang pernah mereka alami.

"Potter, tunggu sebentar." Itu bukan permintaan, melainkan perintah yang tak membuat celah untuk melawan.

Harry terhenti ditengah langkahnya, menatap Mr. Riddle yang tengah merapikan kertas-kertas tugas. Sejenak, Harry menoleh pada Luna, yang mengangguk mengerti. Terjadi percakapan mental diantara keduanya; _Kutunggu didepan kelas berikutnya. Oke._

Luna menghilang dibalik kusen pintu, berjalan menyusuri koridor. Sementara Harry berbalik, menghadap guru Fisikanya. "_Sir?" _Harry memastikan kalau dirinya menatap balik Riddle tanpa berkedip. "Apakah ini mengenai barusan? Maaf, itu tidak sengaja. Saya benar-benar sedang nggak enak badan."

Mr. Riddle menggeleng, "Bukan. Ini bukan soal itu," ia menarik sesuatu dari bawah laci mejanya, dan Harry merasakan darah mengalir turun dari wajahnya dengan dramatis ketika mengangkatnya sejajar dengan pandangan.

"Ini milikmu, bukan?" dia menampilkan syal merah gelap berbodirkan inisial Harry dalam benang emas diakhir salah satu ujungnya, matanya berkilau jenaka, seperti kucing yang menemukan burung dengan sayap yang patah. "Terjatuh bersamamu ditangga pagi ini," lelucon pribadi melukiskan senyum tajam pada wajahnya. "Kau boleh mengambilnya kembali sepulang sekolah, aku akan berada disini."

**.**

Harry nyaris merobek pintu lokernya, memutar-mutarkan kode serial nomor untuk membuka kuncinya seperti kesurupan. Lokernya diisi beberapa buku catatan dan kamus, sebuah tabung plastik yang berisi koleksi pensil dan pulpen, jaket dan sarung tangannya yang terlipat rapi, tapi tiada tanda-tanda syal wol merah yang dirajut ibunya bersama pasangan sarung tangan senada. Syalnya benar-benar tengah dibawah tahanan Mr. Riddle.

"Oh.. Ini luar biasa.." gumamnya pasrah, pundaknya merosot lemas. Dia tidak mau bertemu dengan diluar mengikuti kelasnya, karena masih malu dengan pertemuan pertama mereka ditangga sekolah. Kenapa harus syalnya yang jatuh? Kalau cuma dirinya sih, gak ada masalah, dan dia tidak akan berada disituasi ini. Tapi syal itu adalah syal favoritnya, rajutan ibunya pula.

Sepertinya tidak ada jalan lain selain menghadapinya.

**.**

Ron bersikeras menungguinya walau Harry sudah menyuruhnya pulang duluan, Neville dan Luna malah ikut-ikutan. Setelah nyaris tiga-puluh menit berdebat, Harry lepas tangan, membiarkan ketiga temannya melakukan semau jidat mereka.

Harry berhenti, membatu didepan ruang kelas Fisika, canggung tak tahu harus bagaimana setelahnya. Dia yakin nyalinya akan menciut kalau dia tidak melakukan apapun kalau terlalu lama berpikir, jadi ia mengetuk pintu tiga kali. "Masuk," jawab suara dari balik pintu. Harry menarik nafas berat sebelum memasuki ruangan.

Dalam ruangan sepi, Mr. Riddle tengah sibuk menuliskan sesuatu dalam buku catatan –mungkin mencetak nilai pada buku tugas murid. Harry mengambil kesempatan untuk mengamati seisi ruangan; meja dan bangku kosong tak berpenghuni, papan tulis bersih seputih salju, rak-rak buku masih dilapisi debu tipis. Akhirnya, satu-satunya manusia dalam ruangan selain Harry mengadah, menutup buku dengan gerakan terlatih. "Potter," suaranya menggema dalam ruangan kosong. "Apa kau benar-benar menyukai syalmu atau kau tidak sabar bertemu denganku?"

Harry merasa dirinya layak diacungi jempol karena berhasil menahan darah mengalir ke pipinya dengan deras. Sekolah memang baru bubar beberapa waktu yang lalu, masih terlalu cepat untuk semua murid pulang, apalagi yang memiliki jadwal padat. tersenyum simpul, namun matanya menari-menari dengan humor. "Jujur saja, kukira kau takkan datang," lanjutnya.

"Saya hanya ingin cepat-cepat pulang," kata Harry, "_Sir_," tambahnya, demi sopan-santun. Harry memang tidak bagus soal bersikap pada sosok berwenang, tapi ibunya telah membor kepalanya dengan etika yang benar sampai ia bisa mengingat semua ceramah Lily dari hati dengan sempurna. Dia menantang balik sorot mata lawannya, tak akan membiarkannya mendapatkan kepuasan telah menang darinya. Tapi sepertinya lawannya malah senang ditantang balik.

"Panggil saja aku Riddle, atau Tom kalau kau mau. Asalkan tidak didepan penghuni sekolah lainnya."

Itu bukan undangan, melainkan tantangan; _Beranikah kau memperlakukanku seolah aku sederajat denganmu? Aku yang memiliki status diatasmu dalam gedung ini?_

Harry memilih jalan netral; ia mengangguk. Menjawab tanpa memberikan informasi. Yang harus ia lakukan selama beberapa waktu kedepan ialah mengontrol aksara yang tercipta dari bank kosa-katanya. Senyum tipis masih terlukis diwajah Riddle ketika ia bangkit berdiri, menghampirinya.

"Kenapa kau bersikeras mengikuti kelas kalau kondisi badanmu sedang _drop_? Aku tidak mau kalau harus menjelaskan kenapa anak didikku pingsan atau tercekik muntahannya sendiri. Semua murid yang mengikuti kelas ini otomatis menjadi tanggung jawabku, tiada guru yang ingin dituduh telah menyiksa muridnya di kelas, bukan?"

"Jelas," balas Harry datar. "Saya hanya tidak ingin kelas pertama saya di kelas anda tercoreng –ini hari pertama saya di Hogwarts. Tapi saya tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, sir." Ungkapan pertama jelas merupakan kebohongan belaka.

Riddle bergumam, mengaduk alur permainan mereka. "Hari pertamamu, kau bilang? Ini ditengah tahun; kau murid baru. Boleh kutanya, darimana asalmu?"

"Surrey, sir," jawab Harry pendek. Bingung dan canggung; apa arti dansa ini? Apa yang Riddle inginkan? "Saya menghadiri sekolah telat tiga bulan karena ada halangan kesehatan."

Lelaki itu tidak menanggap selama beberapa saat, nampak tengah berpikir. Sebelum akhirnya, "Apa di Surrey kau sering mengalami insiden seperti ini?"

Jam menara, rasa tak berdaya tertarik gravitasi, kepala yang terbentur, suara-suara jiwa yang menunggu takdir masing-masing –ingatan itu berkelebat dalam kepalanya seperti piranha merasakan sebuah kehadiran selain mereka dan air, ia menepisnya jauh-jauh. Harry yakin Riddle tengah mengungkit soal kesialannya di tangga pagi ini, tapi; "Mual melihat wajah guru, atau mentelantarkan barang saya sembarangan?" Harry menyengir.

Dinding diantara mereka perlahan meleleh, ketika Riddle terkekeh. "Kuharap yang pertama tidak sering terjadi, karena bisa repot nanti. Bukan, maksudku jatuh dari tempat tinggi. Bukan dengan maksud untuk mencela, tapi apa kau orang yang ceroboh hingga sering terpeleset jatuh?"

Harry mengangkat bahu, "Tidak. Aku hanya.. Punya nasib yang sial tapi memiliki berkah tersendiri. Dan, pagi ini aku bangun telat, jadi harus buru-buru," belanya keras kepala, mengangkat dagunya sedikit lebih tinggi, sementara rahangnya bersatu rapat.

Riddle nampak mengamati semua itu dengan jelas, karena senyumnya mulai mengembang semakin tulus. "Hari pertama, dan kau sudah telat? Bukan rekor yang bagus."

Harry membalasnya, tak mau kalah. "Hari pertama, dan anda sudah mendetensi murid? Luar biasa. Setidaknya saya masih tepat waktu, dan berani berkorban menahan sakit untuk mengikuti tiap kelas hingga usai. Apa alasan anda? Syal yang terjatuh. Padahal gak perlu repot-repot, tinggal titipkan saja ditempat barang hilang dekat ruang guru."

Seringai terbentuk dibibir Riddle. "Aku dibesarkan dengan etika, maka aku harus beretika. Aku merepotkan diri demi sopan-santun."

"Sopan-santun dan etika hanyalah pagar yang mengikat manusia agar memiliki sesuatu untuk berpegang, sebuah tradisi yang tercipta dari kebiasaan yang menguntungkan gaya hidup. Tanpa etika, kita tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Tiap bangsa memiliki etika berbeda pula. Jadi, sopan-santun dan etika hanya sekedar alasan untuk terlihat menjadi bagian dari sebuah umat; seolah inilah yang dibutuhkan sebuah jiwa untuk membuktikan ia hadir. Kalau etika tercipta dari kebiasaan, apakah kebiasaanku menjatuhkan barang adalah ajakanku pada seseorang untuk berbincang?"

Akhirnya, Riddle tertawa. Suaranya dalam menghasilkan getaran diudara yang menggelitik bulu lengan hingga berdiri tegap, menggolak perut hingga hangat, dan, Harry berpikir, itu adalah suara yang indah.

"Aku suka kau," kata Riddle, senyumnya lebar sementara matanya bersinar. Dia menarik syal merah Harry dan menyodorkannya pada pemiliknya. "Aku tak sabar untuk berbicara lagi denganmu secara pribadi," undangan; _Apakah kau mau menghabiskan waktu bersama lagi?_

Harry meraih syalnya. Sejenak ketika tangan mereka bersentuhan, Harry mendengar kembali alunan tuts piano itu, dan kini ia merasakan sensasi _deja vu –_lagu itu begitu familier, pikirannya pernah mencatatnya, tapi catatan itu tak bisa ditemukannya. Seperti lirik lagu yang selalu disenandungkan, namun terlupakan tanpa sebab, menggantung diujung lidah dan memfrustasikan.

Dia tidak menjawab undangan Riddle, cukup mengangguk dan berterima kasih telah memungut dan mengembalikan syalnya. Ketika Harry berpaling, membuka pintu untuk melangkah keluar dari ruangan, kepalanya ditampar oleh arus ingatan yang tidak ia tahu ia miliki, arusnya begitu deras hingga tubuhnya menginjak rem, membatu ditengah langkah.

Harry menoleh, menemukan sorot mata Riddle yang masih terpatri kepadanya, tertangkap basah. "Riddle, apa kau pemain piano?"

Lelaki itu seperti tersengat, heran dan terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang tak terduga oleh pikirannya yang pesat. "Ya, tapi hanya sekedar hobi. Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Mata Harry tertumbuk pada jemari ramping yang panjang, kuku terpotong rapi, tiap dijit terlihat anggun ketika bergerak, buku-buku jemarinya tidak terlalu tebal maupun empuk; tapi jelas ia tipe pekerja keras yang tak akan berhenti hingga tujuannya tercapai –ambisius. Kulit pada ujung-ujung jarinya terasa lebih tebal. Walau hanya sejenak, Harry merasakan kelembutan yang tegas pada sentuhannya. Dia tersenyum, lembut. "Hanya tebakan beruntung." Dan, menghilanglah ia dibalik pintu yang terayun.

Selama perjalanannya menuju rumah, Harry menyenandungkan irama tarian piano, simfoni mirip_ Cloud Atlas Sextet_, mengeherankan teman-temannya kecuali Luna yang tersenyum seakan dia mengetahui rahasia semesta.

Di rumah, ketika ia menggantungkan syalnya, sebuah kartu tersembunyi yang terselip dalam rajutan syal tersebut jatuh kelantai. Harry memungutnya, dan tak bisa menahan senyum merekah dari bibirnya ketika membaca isi kartu nama tersebut. Sementara dibelakang kartu tertera dengan tulisan tangan yang rapi dan rapat menggunakan pulpen, nomor _mobile phone_ pribadi.

**_Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr.  
Doctorate in Quantum Physics.  
Staff member of Hogwarts Academy For The Gifted._**

**_Residence :_**  
**_Little Hangleton, Riddle Manor. London, England. Great Britain._**  
**_Office Number :_**

_**07049 804421**_

_–_

07700 900129 _–Nomor hp. Panggil saja kalau butuh sesuatu.  
Regards, TMR._

* * *

**AN**

Mohon direview! Saran dan kritik amat dihargai! Maaf bila ada kesalahan menulis. Nomor telepon di-fic ini hanya sekedar karangan, bukan nomor asli, jadi sayangnya kalian gak bisa nelepon Tom. Hahaha!


End file.
